The End of a demon
by RavenFire2908
Summary: Raven is talking to herself in the vanity mirror, but is it really her she's talking to? Or is it someone else?


**Summary:** Raven is talking to herself in the vanity mirror, but is it really her she's talking to? Or is it someone else?

 **The end of a demon**

She couldn't help but stare. Violet hair would occasionally fall into her eyes, but her magic brushed it away. She didn't break eye contact with what she was staring at. Any normal human being would be staring at themselves in the mirror, but that was not Raven's case. The sound of her clock ticking in the background was not a distraction, it helped her count the moments she spent dealing with… That.

In the vanity mirror before her, a totally different being was staring back at her. Red skin framed by white hair. The creature in the mirror sat in the same position as Raven, but Raven knew it was haunting. The red skinned creature in the mirror held a crown of antlers, four yellow glowing eyes, a burning chakra, and a fanged wicked smile.

Raven sat still staring at the creature. She knew what it was. It was her. Her demon. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her head to properly stare at it. The demon copied her movement, the only difference being the wicked smile. By the looks of it, her demon had fed on something.

"You're bleeding." Raven said low, so low that the normal human ear wouldn't be able to hear it.

Her demon smiled wider, the sharp teeth in the back of her mouth showed. They too were blood covered. "I fed." The demon said, her voice echoing.

The other Titans didn't know about this, they didn't know about any of the mystical things that hid in her room. The vanity mirror was one of the things.

In Raven's lap, laid the handheld mirror, the portal to her mind. She held it to feel safe. Speaking with her demon was a dangerous thing. If she let the demon get the upper hand, she could escape.

 _Am I mad?_ Raven asked herself. _Am I good? Am I a good person? Yes, I save lives on a regular basis._ There was a line between sanity and insanity, but somehow, Raven always found herself dancing at the thick white line in the darkness.

"You don't really think that I'd vanish at your wish, did you?" The demon asked, her voice sounded amused. "Did you think I'd let you free?"

"All that you are is a face in the mirror, once I close my eyes you're gone!" Raven yelled.

"I'm what you face in the mirror." Her demon yelled back. "As long as you live, I will still be here!"

"You're just a bad nightmare! You're only a voice in the dark! You're only in my mind!" Raven rose from the chair she had been sitting, the chair tipped over but she didn't care. "I will end your grip on me, tonight!" Her last word was echoed loudly, as if a spell had just been fired.

Her demon's smile vanished into an evil smirk, and her her eyes became hooded. She knew that she'd pushed on Raven's buttons. And she was enjoying it to the max. "Come now, Raven. You honestly do not think this is a dream?" Her demon reached out, Raven expected her to get stopped by the mirror, but she didn't. Her demon passed right through. Climbing out towards Raven, the demon stood before her.

The only differences between were colors on them. Raven wore her dark blue cloak, while the demon wore a black cloaked that gave off a void like feeling.

Raven took a few step back, almost tripping over the chair. "After tonight, you'll be nothing!" Raven yelled, it was both a threat and to comfort herself.

"I am here to stay, Raven…" Her demon stepped forward, placing her claw-like hand over her heart. Or at least the human heart would be. "I am you, Raven."

"No!" Raven's black magic fired blindly at the demon. Her demon threw her hand forwards and took the black magic like it was baseball thrown at her. "I will end you!" Raven yelled.

"Keep dreaming, little girl…" Her demon cooed as the magic Raven had thrown at her turned red in the hands of her demon.

"You need me alive. If I die, you will die too!" Raven screamed. "Soon you will die, and my silence will hide you! I will be free from you!"

Her demon laughed under her breath and looked down with a smile. She placed her hand on her hip before turning her attention back to Raven. "Little girl," Raven took another step back, but found it was her last as her back touched the other wall of her room. Her demon was still stalking up to her. "I live inside you, I am you, I am what you fear, what you desire, your primal side, your _anger…_ " She hissed, the smile was back and Raven felt herself actually sink as her demon caged her in with her arms.

She knew she shouldn't fear it, it was hers and supposed to be under her control. But it was hard when her demon was so calm. Her demon wasn't supposed to be calm!

"I live inside you forever. If you die, I become you. I am your second soul." Her demon cooed, her voice was too soft and it sounded like she was about to seduce her. It was filled with her sin, pride. Her demon was talking pleasure of ripping Raven's pride apart. Her demon held her own wall of pride, and ripping and clawing at Raven's was always a pleasure for her.

"You'll be dancing with death soon enough!" Raven spat, trying to pick herself up again.

Her demon smiled, "You can join me, the dance with death is a pleasurably experiment. You should try it…" The fangs poked out of her mouth, scraping against her lips. "Death is a lovely being…"

"Go rot in hell!" Raven screamed and again, her magic fired out. Her demon was too close to react in time, so she flew back a few feet. Her demon's hand scraping against the floor to hold herself up.

"I'll see you there, _Raven._ " With that, her demon turned red, and sunk into the floor in a puddle. The red puddle slithered it's way to the vanity mirror before her picture appeared inside the glass. Still smiling.

Without thinking, Raven flung the closest thing she grab at the mirror. Two mirrors crashed into each other. The hand held mirror's frame protected the precious glass, but not the big. Shards fell to the floor across her room. The impact had caused a minor explosion in the mirror, and so, the glass flew across the room.

Raven wasn't fast enough to protect herself, glass flew at her and cut her. One of the shards were lucky enough to go straight into Raven's left eye. She fell back in pain as the voice of her demon echoed in her mind, it was laughter. The horrible, maniac laughter of her deepest darkest powers. Her demons.

A minute later, her room door was thrown open. The Titans ran into her room, ignoring the shards they stepped on to get to their friend. Raven couldn't stop staring at the frame of the mirror, behind the mirror itself, a symbol had been drawn. It was circle of symbols, her father's being the one on the top of the circle, and her very own mark in the center. It was her summoning circle.

Raven's mark was shaped like an 'P' for Pride, her second name. But it also held small cut like features around it. The circle was made up like her body marks. But what would shock anyone, was the fact that the marks was build up by Raven's blood.

She couldn't stop staring at it. The manic laughter of her demon yet again, made an appearance in her mind.

Raven could see her friends trying to get contact with her, but everything was a blur around her, the only noise she heard was the voice of her demon, and it wasn't going away any time soon.

She saw the mouths of her friends move, but could not make out what they were saying. In the end, she closed her open eye since the other had been forced shut when the glass cut into the eye.

"... ven!..." Robin yelled, she could only make out a few of the words he said in the next sentence, Infirmary, losing, fast. Then, she felt herself being lifted. She knew she was going to survive, sooner or later her healing powers will kick in, but they were just worried.

Raven knew she wasn't going to die, she let her eyes close and fell into a quiet dream. She knew she was safe with her friends, even from the strongest demons that roamed her mind.

 **xXx**

 **I don't know what this is.**


End file.
